pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) Part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher/How do you and Shake Hands
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) Transcripts: * Treat Heart Pig: Mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, mister Bugs Bunny! Oh dear, I’m sure he came this way. Do you suppose he could be hiding? Hmmm… not here. I wonder… No, I suppose he must have… Oh! Why, what peculiar little figures! Phineas Flynn… and Ferb Fletcher! * Phineas Flynn: If you think we’re wax-works, you ought to pay, you know! * Ferb Fletcher: Contrariwise, if you think we’re alive you ought to speak to us! * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher: That’s logic! * Treat Heart Pig: Well, it’s been nice meeting you. Goodbye! * Phineas Flynn: You’re beginning backwards! * Ferb Fletcher: Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say: How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business. * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher: That’s manners! * Treat Heart Pig: Really? Well, my name is Treat Heart Pig and I’m following a Bugs Bunny. So… * Phineas Flynn: You can’t go yet! * Ferb Fletcher: No, the visit has just started! * Treat Heart Pig: I’m very sorry… * Ferb Fletcher: Do you like to play hide-and-seek? * Phineas Flynn: Or button-button, who’s got the button? * Treat Heart Pig: No, thank you. * Phineas Flynn: If you stay long enough we might have a battle! * Treat Heart Pig: That’s very kind of you, but I must be going. * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher: Why? * Treat Heart Pig: Because I am following a Bugs Bunny! * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher: Why? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I- I’m curious to know where he is going! * Ferb Fletcher: Ohhhh, she’s curious! Tsk! tsk! tsk! ts!… * Phineas Flynn: The oysters were curious too, weren’t they? * Ferb Fletcher: Aye, and you remember what happened to them… * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher: Poor things! * Treat Heart Pig: Why? What did happen to the oysters? * Phineas Flynn: Oh, you wouldn’t be interested. * Treat Heart Pig: But I am! * Ferb Fletcher: Oh, no. You’re in much too much of a hurry! * Treat Heart Pig: Well, perhaps I could spare a little time… * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher: You could? Well… Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) * Phineas and Ferb (@2007-2019 Disney) Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts